<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by the Fire by DustPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529843">Cuddles by the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix'>DustPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, Jake and Michael don't be horny at the fire smh, M/M, Post-Squip, Two Years Later, kith kith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Michael are cuddling near the fire.</p><p>Some of my headcanons tie in here, like how Jake and Michael have burn scars due to the house fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles by the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael giggled softly as he booped Jake's nose, smiling as he wore the other's jacket as they cuddled near the fire. Jake was wearing his hoodie, so it was only fair that he stole the jacket. He just kept smiling as Jake rambled about the sports he had been doing recently. Michael gently ran his hand over Jake’s scars, mostly the smaller burn scars caused by the fire two years ago. It was burned in both of their minds, literally. Both of them had scars on their body due to the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake ran his fingers through Michael's hair, deciding to gently tug at the other’s hair with a grin. This caused Michael to give Jake a small slap, shaking his head as he grinned. "Jake! Don't do that now, save it for the bed." Michael chuckled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why save it for the bed when you are here, willing to melt into me so easily and make all your pretty sounds." Jake gave Michael a few neck kisses, moving in to kiss him on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I know you two are horny! But calm them down for now, okay?" Rich shouted at the two boys, Jeremy sleeping on him. Small purrs were coming from him, Rich whispering some sweet things to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael rolled his eyes, letting out a small chuckle as he went back to focusing on Jake. A subtle blush was on his carmel cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake and Michael ended up being all giggly and cuddly, while Rich was acting disgusted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>